


new world order

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Ryo tops for once to restore the order of the world.





	new world order

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The earth seems to have tilted off its axis. Arashi has bad sales, Jin joined a convent, and Ryo has an entire week off of work. And when Ueda walks by in a distracted funk, Ryo gives him a second glance. His ass looks really nice in those pants.

“Caught you,” Taguchi demands his attention, grinning manically when Ryo turns to glare. “What will you give me for my silence?”

Ryo should have known that where the U is, the consonants aren’t far behind. “Tell him,” Ryo says with a shrug. “See if I give a shit.”

He smirks at Taguchi’s look of disappointment. “Fine,” Taguchi replies. “Maybe he’ll be  _up_  to it.”

Ryo laughs at the pun on Ueda’s name, and even Taguchi looks surprised. This is when Ryo realizes that the world has turned upside-down.

He turns to leave, exchanging pleasantries with everyone on his way home, and wonders what the hell he’s going to do for seven days without any work.

His answer comes in the form of Ueda on his doorstep the next morning, looking sheepish with his hands in his pockets. His hair is pulled up in pigtails and Ryo wants to pull them. Hard. Preferably from behind.

Ueda raises an eyebrow and smirks like he can read Ryo’s mind. “Can I come in?”

Shrugging, Ryo steps to the side and holds the door open for his guest. He doesn’t recall ever inviting him over, or even being on “just stopping by” terms with him, but he’s not going to be rude. Besides, he has nothing better to do. And Ueda looks borderline attractive.

Ueda glances around Ryo’s stylishly furnished apartment and nods approvingly. Ryo can’t imagine that it’s even remotely close to Ueda’s tastes, but what does he know. Don’t judge a book by its sparkly capri cover and all.

“To what do I owe this honor?” Ryo asks, only a little sarcastically.

Casually Ueda kicks off his shoes and slips into Ryo’s guest slippers. “I heard you want into my pants.”

“Good news travels fast,” Ryo responds without missing a beat, but his heart thumps in his chest. Certainly Ueda didn’t drop by for a booty call. It’s eight in the morning for fuck’s sake.

Then Ueda is in his face, those pigtails taunting him along with that knowing look. “So it’s true?”

“Your pants fit you really well,” Ryo blurts out, trying to appear nonchalant. He’s sure Ueda sees right through him and can’t really bring himself to be ashamed about it, particularly since things are going in his favor and Ueda’s moving closer into his personal space.

“If you want it, take it,” Ueda says, his eyes challenging, and Ryo can’t move fast enough. He fears he’s too rough at first until Ueda arches into him, those big lips crushing against his and Ueda tastes sweeter than he’d expected.

Ueda’s the first to tug at Ryo’s shirt, but Ryo won’t be outdone and there’s a flurry of disrobing and clothes flinging until they’re skin to skin, heartbeat to heartbeat. Ryo can’t get any closer unless he’s inside him, which is becoming more and more enticing as Ueda rubs their erections together.

Ryo doesn’t think Ueda will let him do it, but there’s only one way to find out. His fingers rest at Ueda’s bare waist and apply the smallest bit of pressure, making it obvious that he wants Ueda to turn around, and one of the pigtails smacks Ryo in the face as he spins where he stands.

Then he’s faced with those sculpted shoulder blades and it takes his brain a second to catch up. The kitchen chair is closer, but the couch would be more comfortable and Ryo grabs his lube from the utility drawer as they make their way across the room.

Ueda’s ass looks even hotter bent over the back of his couch like this, his palms bracing himself on the middle cushion as Ryo leans over him and presses his lips to every vertebrae he can reach. Ueda moans as Ryo preps him, pushing back enough to drive Ryo crazy, and Ryo pauses when he goes to lube himself and positions his cock between Ueda’s cheeks.

The pigtails swish angrily as Ueda glares over his shoulder. “What are you waiting for?”

Ryo glares back and thrust into him. He catches Ueda’s eyes rolling back into his head before he faces forward again, pigtails bouncing with the force of Ryo’s efforts and Ryo can’t hold back anymore, stretches over Ueda’s back to take one in each hand and pull.

The resulting noise sends a shiver down his spine, and Ueda lifts one of his knees to the couch to take Ryo in deeper. It brings Ryo closer to him, panting into the back of his neck with a tight grip on his hair that keeps Ueda moaning as he pushes in and out of him. Then Ueda shifts and Ryo notices only one hand clutching the couch cushion, the other pumping his own cock fast enough to shake both of them.

“Tatsu-” Ryo starts, and Ueda makes a beautiful sound as his body tenses all over. It makes it harder for Ryo to move inside him, but he thrusts harder and gasps at the sensations that flood him. Everything within him is screaming for release, sweet euphoria that has him loosening his hold on Ueda’s hair and clutching onto him fondly as he gets close to the edge.

Ueda glances over his shoulder again, meets Ryo’s eyes with a completely fucked-out look, and Ryo comes hard. He doesn’t let go of Ueda even when he can move again, not trusting his legs to hold him up even if he tried.

“You came inside me,” Ueda grumbles as he straightens up.

“You came on my couch,” Ryo counters.

They smirk at each other, and Ryo allows Ueda to drag him down the hall to his own bathroom. If this is what it’s like to be completely backwards, Ryo hopes the world never sets itself straight.


End file.
